erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Krayfish/What is Miraculum Chroncicles?
You're probably wondering what this new ET-spin off is all about. Let me know what sort of questions you have. I came up with MC about a year ago. It was actually intended to be a one-shot story set in its own universe, but then, all the background material I had started to grow, and I had a lot of different ideas for it. Of all the compiled notes I have, this is what I have set in stone. Setting The universe of MC takes place in an alternative solar system on an Earth-like world known as Teragard. It was designed by a single creator god using a primordial, magical substance called miraculum which can transform into other physical substances. However, not all of the miraculum was used up and little of it remained after the creator finished. Humanity struggled for control over this powerful substance to use for many things from an energy source to powerful weapons. In ancient history, some humans used miraculum to become powerful demi-gods (known as Bargods) and used it to rule over their lesser kin, demanding sacrifices and other deeds to increase their power. Humanity lived in fear as near-helpless beings as they were bullied and pushed around by the Bargods. (Not all of them were tyrannical, but history doesn't remember everything.) Roughly 2,000 years before the present day, a supposed message from the creator gave the order for his servants to begin an event known as the Great Crusade to destroy the Bargods and give Teragard back to humanity. The end result was catastrophic, but it allowed humanity to start anew. Very little miraculum was left in the world at this point, and technology continued to advance forward as these ancient arts remained in obscurity. Primarily, miraculum was used for energy, but it was not renewable. It would become depleted sooner or later leading to an energy crisis. One hundred years ago, just when miraculum was about to run out, a discovery was made that mages (spellcasters who were driven away to exile during the Great Crusade) could actually generate miraculum. This resulted in a technological revolution as new uses for miraculum were discovered. But the method of production had dire consequences. Over time, the mages would transform into mindless ghouls as their humanity became sapped away. But the nations of the world continued anyway, still holding a grudge from the time of the Bargods. The present day is an uneasy time as many fear the return of the Bargods. A cold war across the continent of Cyrasia hangs about with uneasy alliances and border struggles. Some have suggested travelling across the seas to the dangerous continent of Nasyrimia, a wild, untamed land of monsters, in search of new resources. Others have even suggested looking to the stars. Whatever the case, the end of era draws near. Storylines The Throne of Arguros The incapacitated emperor of Arguros has kept himself alive with a miraculum machine. Refusing to give up the throne, he banished his own son because he intended to rule forever. Once hailed as a hero for bringing about the new age of miraculum, his actions became looked at with disgust with the ongoing rise of ghouls. This eventually prompted infighting from the noble families as backroom deals and lynching create unrest as they compete to replace the emperor. This story is intended to be MC's main storyline, and the size of it will be comparable to the length of a novella. I actually have written a 6,000 word excerpt, but it's not ready for reading yet since it makes references to older versions of the lore. The main character will be Alder Carnelian, detailing his quest for revenge then for redemption. Colony of Farandia Located off the coast of the hostile continent of Nasyrimia, Farandia is a colony of mages sent into exile, but over time, eventually founded their own life style centered around a magic academy. To ensure a good harvest, it is customary to sacrifice the top-of-the-class mage to the plant goddess Fleora. One particular year though, the prodigy Brynia Malsworth is chosen as a sacrifice, prompting her sister Riley to go after her. When the goddess is killed by the Malsworth sisters, Farandia falls into a famine. The sisters flee the island and part ways, but one of the sisters, Riley, holds deep regret for her actions and hopes to return someday to undo her mistakes. The story will detail the origins of the sisters, and will be about the length of a short story. Invasion of Leir The highly militaristic nation of Leir sought to create a monopoly on miraculum, and thus, began expanding its territory and conquering other nations. Among the nations invaded was Xeng located on the planet's south pole. The assassin Wuji was given the task to eliminate Leir's chain of command in Xeng's territory, but soon defects from his mission when he finds himself crossing the boundaries of his own personal ethics. He flees and seeks assistance from other nations. This will probably be about the length of a short story. However, his flight to other countries will prompt a later MC storyline. Visitor from the Mushroom Ring I'm planning to use this story for MC since it seems to be much closer to its themes. It will not have a counterpart in ET. Terror of Cirque Du Lunoire This story will introduce MC's counterpart to GSSOC, a team of heroes with varying talents. This will merge Alder Carnelian's and Riley's storylines as they round up a group to defeat a Belavaerian paramilitary organization known as Cirque Du Lunoire that once advertised itself as a freak show. For Riley, this will be a rather personal conflict since Brynia sided against her and is a member of the circus. This story is still in the early stages of planning, but it's more or less a loose sequel to Throne of Arguros. While the prequel primarily takes place in its namesake country, this story will introduce the extravagant setting of Belavaer. Characters *Alder Carnelian - Alder Carnelian is a knight from a noble family in the country of Arguros. His mother was assassinated by a rival noble family, and he was driven to seek revenge. After joining the Argurosian army to hone his skills, he eventually gets himself involved in a dangerous cult attempting to resurrect a long dead Bargod with human sacrifices. As Alder begins to question his decisions, the cult refuses to let him leave. At some point, he gets caught in the radiation of the explosion of a miraculum reactor, but barely survives turning into a ghoul. He seizes control over his own destiny with his newfound telekinetic powers. *Riley Malsworth - A witch who grew up on the colony of Farandia. Her sister was chosen to be sacrificed to the goddess Fleora, but she refused to let that happen. After killing the goddess, she left her homeland in famine and was forced to flee the island to start a new life in the colony of Vanda. *Brynia Malsworth - After being rescued by her sister, she fled the island of Farandia. Eventually, she joined a traveling circus who show off their own magical talents despite the rulings of the Church of Asmos. After they were shut down, the members of it including Brynia went rogue, transforming into a paramilitary organization that uses their powers to aggressively promote the use of magic and denounce the church. *Wuji - An assassin in the nation of Xeng who was given the task of liberating the nation of Xeng from Leir control. While sharp, cunning and deadly, he follows his own personal code, and would refuse to take a life without good reason. Countries *Arguros - A once wealthy nation that has since sprawled into chaos. The dying emperor has refused to give up the throne, and the noble families fight among one another with the intent to seize it for themselves. *Belavaer - A nation neighboring Arguros known for its extravagant, hedonistic culture. They have for the most part ignored the resource crisis by keeping to themselves and placing an embargo on all other nations and exiling all those deemed detrimental to their society, mostly poor people and mages. *Farandia - Farandia is a colony formed from Belavaerian mages who were exiled. Their culture was formed around providing the most gifted of their own as sacrifices to the goddess Fleora in exchange for good harvests. *Leir - A militaristic nation far to the south on the desert continent of Lithica. They began a campaign to expand their territory to secure a monopoly on miraculum. *Xeng - A nation on the frozen island of Shuang. They were one of the first countries to be conquered by Leir. A Xengese Insurgency has plans to liberate it from Leir, but their methods are questionable. Other Planets *Ishfalla - Ishfalla is a revised version of Ishtar in ET. It is an alien world dominated by fairies who are at the bottom of the food chain. *Polemar - Polemar is MC's version of Mars. It's a desert world once inhabited by an ancient race that dug canals. Development I'm planning to have the planet Teragard on a fairly realistic scale. I'm aiming to have at least 100 countries, but I'm not doing it all at once. Instead, I'm focusing on one specific region at a time, then building around it. Basically, the world is getting procedurally generated as I develop it. I'll be starting off with the Arguros-Belavaer region, although I'll still include the recycled ET material as background info so that it is ready to be used whenever. A big theme of MC will be the competition for finite resources. The motivations of the antagonists tend to be out of survival as opposed to grand-scale destroyers of the world, and they tend to fight for what they truly believe is right no matter how extreme. Stories will be very character-focused, mainly about how the world around them is affecting their life. Category:Blog posts